


Nameless

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Our brains are sick but that okay? [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, I can add tags if needed, Urges, i dont know what this is, trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: Tyler is alone with blurryface.What could go wrong?





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> There are mentionos of past self harm and urges
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> Stay safe frens

Guttural screams ripped through my skin, leaving invisible rivers. My hands shook, as I slowly lost control, another taking over.

**You've been very bad Tyler. You know you're not supposed to disobey me, yet here we are…**

A slight pressure ran down my arm, leaving a tingle trailing behind.  I shook my head trying to ignore  _ him _ , but it only caused  _ him _ to press harder, ripping a line across my arm- but it's not real; it never is. I picked up my headphones before turning some music.

**Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.**

_ He _ tsked settling back into my hands.

**You can drown out thoughts and voices, but you can't cover up feelings can you?**

Carefully, I put my them in turning the music up as loud as it can go. The music washed over me like a wave, cleansing and healing but, only for  _ him _ to break it all down again.  _ He _ pushed on my throat, restricting my breathing.

**Tyler? Are okay?**

_ He _ burst into hysterical laughter.

**Why aren't you laughing? Didn't you get the joke?**

I fell into the floor doing my best to block  _ him _ out.

**Oh come on, stop sulking. It's not like anyone actually cares about you.**

_ He  _ urged me to get up but, I stayed put. Slowly, the pressure eased off and my breathing became even, and at a normal pace. 

Silence.

Rather than  _ Blurry _ filling in the space, I was left with nothing- I was alone. There was something building in my chest, and makings its way into my throat and lungs.

I screamed.

It wasn't like in the movies where you scream and someone runs in, or where you scream into your pillow crying- no I was alone. It wasn't even in the slightest “pretty”,”romantic” or even “sad”, it was fucking pathetic. Being too numb to cry, screaming until your voice gives out. This wasn't where I started throwing things, punching walls, or where I broke down crying. I just lay there on the floor, tears just out of reach. Like I said before, this wasn't cute; this was fucking pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok  
> Stat alive 
> 
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
